Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner capable of changing a position of a drum in which a brush is installed according to a type of surface to be cleaned and maximizing an area of the surface to be cleaned.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner may include a cleaner main body in which a vacuum suction device and a dust collector are installed and a nozzle assembly coupled to the main body. The nozzle assembly may suck the air including dirt through negative pressure formed in the vacuum suction device and divide the dirt from the air through the dust collector.
An agitator may be installed in the nozzle assembly in response to the surface to be cleaned such as carpet being often cleaned. This is because while the agitator rotates in a state that a plurality of brushes are implanted in a circumference of the agitator, the agitator hits the surface to be cleaned and disperses dust, and thus carpet cleaning may be effectively performed.
However, in response to a portion of the nozzle assembly in which the agitator is installed being in contact with a wall, the negative pressure for sucking the dirt may not act in a region close to the wall and thus the dust and dirt may not sucked.